After the battle
by CHB-Resident64
Summary: A Oneshot about Pollux after the Death of Castor in the Battle of the Labyrinth. Rated T just to be safe.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. The characters and camp half blood are all owned by Rick Riordan, NOT me. I'm not making any profit from this piece of fanfiction. Hope you enjoy this story it's my first fic so criticism is welcome. Please review. This story is basically about Pollux after the death of Castor in the battle of the labyrinth.

After the battle.

The battle was over a few hours ago. The bodies of the fallen heroes had long since been removed, by the remaining Campers who were all grief stricken. An older boy around seventeen with curly blonde jaw length hair had lost his identical twin brother in that battle. He was by far the most distraught. The boy's name was Pollux. He watched his best friend, his brother die as he was stabbed in the arm and struck on the head. The half-blood who killed him used to walk through the forest when he was a camper. He had played alongside Castor and Pollux in capture the flag, when he was unclaimed. Before he turned and joined Kronos. The demigod only remembered this once he had brutally murdered Castor and felt a twinge of remorse inside his chest as Castor's body fell limp to the ground. After the damaged had been almost all cleared away by the Harpies, Satyrs, Campers and Nymphs, Pollux, the son of Dionysus ran to cabin 12. He was the only living son of Dionysus, Pollux.

Tears streamed from his deep violet eyes as he locked himself inside cabin 12. Pollux dropped abruptly to his knees and his hands came to his face. Everything that mattered to Pollux had been destroyed in a matter of hours. Nothing else would ever replace Castor. Pollux walked over to his bunk and wrapped his arms around his cuddly toy leopard and wept into the rough fur. Castor had always teased him for keeping it after all of these years, but it was the last present their Mum had given them before she got sick. Their mother had won the now tatty leopard from a hook a duck stall that was brightly coloured for the young twins to share. It was Pollux's favourite memory.

Pollux could not begin to imagine what life without Castor would be like. He first pondered with the thought of what if he had died instead of Castor. He wished he could've taken the blow from the Celestial bronze blade himself or battled the half—blood before his path of destruction had lead to Castor. It was the first time Pollux had experienced rain at Camp Half blood. It felt most unnatural as the rain pattered lightly against the window of cabin 12. Pollux walked over to the widow with his head drooped whilst his lip quivered. Camp looked quiet, sombre and lifeless. As of course it would as a battle as bloody as the battle of the labyrinth had not be present at camp for over a hundred years. The battle of the labyrinth, the battle's name that claimed Castor's and many other demigods lives.

Castor had died a hero's death. The numbness of his early death kicked Pollux in the teeth. He simply couldn't survive life without Castor by his side. He knew one day one of them would die of course, but Pollux never thought it would be so soon. Even though there is a war in and he and his brother were evidently not the best fighters at camp. Pollux needed Castor to be by his side. Suddenly a strange yet vivid vision of his mother ushering him towards a grape vine appeared before Pollux's eyes. At first Pollux didn't understand he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Then he felt a cool breeze of cold bitter air at the right side of his ear whisper in a soft melancholy voice that belonged to Pollux's mother. She said to him  
"Come, Pollux dearest. It's time for you to join me and Castor here, together. It's easy and painless you know you don't feel a think. I'm so sorry for what I did to you and Castor believe me I am. But I felt like I had to do it, I was hurt Pollux, like you are now. I knew I was wrong Pollux the moment I was taking my final breathe. For I had two beautiful sons, that I was too selfish to think about. I watched you both everyday you know? You were both so brave. I missed you so much you were the only things in my life that left behind that mattered to me. What do you have left Pollux? The Gods are losing this war, dear and the worst is yet to come. We both miss you too. We both wish you were here, with us so we can be a real family again. It will be a fresh start for all of us again. I love you so, so much. Come child, join us."  
With that the vision drifted to nothingness and Pollux knew he had a choice to make.

The choice was easy. As his mother had said there was nothing left for him anymore. Nothing seemed to matter in his life. Pollux always viewed suicide as cowardice way of dying which was inconsiderate of those left behind. But now after the vision with his mother he understood that it was what he needed to do as he couldn't live life without Castor. With his remaining strength he felt a slight knot in his stomach as he willed the grape vines vines to grow. The luscious vines grew stronger and longer with the more energy and force Pollux used to grow the vines. When the vine was thick, long and sturdy enough, Pollux drew his Celestial bronze blade and cut off the grape vine. Tying the vine tightly around his neck he held the stuffed leopard in his arms for the last time. Pollux walked over to a bunk bed in the right corner of the cabin. He climbed up the step ladder to the top bed and began to attach the vine to the ceiling.

The sound of knocking on the door distracted Pollux for a moment, but it didn't stop him. The knocking then became louder and more persistent. Also a voice that belongs to Dionysus, his father drifted its way through the door of the cabin. Pollux didn't care what _he _had to say anyway. Pollux couldn't hear what he was saying, as he was preparing for his final moments reminiscing on his short and tragic life before he jumped from the bunk bed . Then the door of cabin twelve swung open and walked in the saddened and lined face of Dionysus.  
"Pollux get down from there please. I-I-I can't lose you too please just please come down I-I-I love you." Shouted Dionysus.  
" But you don't really though do you Father? You don't love me and you never loved Castor or Mum." Spat out Pollux.

"You're wrong son; I love you and your brother more than you will ever know. I couldn't stand to lose you both. You have a long happy life ahead of you Pollux, you must know that? I know you feel worthless and incredibly pained, but in time those feelings will pass and you'll remember all of the wonderful memories you cherished with Castor. Do you think Castor would want you to do this, take away your own life just so you could join him? Please Pollux come down and I swear on the river Styx that I'll always be there for you, and be someone you can come to. I want to develop a better relationship with you get to know you as I was too late to develop one with Castor."

Pollux turned to look his dad in the eyes. His eyes were the same shade of violet as his. With tears in both of their eyes Pollux caused the vine to wither thin and die as he untied the weak vine around his neck. Pollux saw his father wince at the red gashes on his neck caused by the vine as he climbed the ladder down to the floor. The vine was left withered and hanging to the ceiling. Dionysus wrapped his arms around Pollux whispering in his ear softly he said  
"be strong son, we'll make it through this together. Come; let's go to the big house for a nice long talk. I meant every word I said I want to get to know you and be there when ever you need me. Also you need nectar for those gashes on your neck."

Together, father and son, they walked out of cabin twelve with watering eyes preparing to mourn a death of a brother and son and to form a new relationship. As father and son. Neither of them ever forgot Castor but a fresh start and adventure in both of their lives had begun.

**Hoped you enjoyed my story, thanks for reading. Bye.**


End file.
